Happy Never After
by DreamWings231
Summary: "Deep down all you want is love. The pure kind we all dream of. But we cannot escape the past. So you and I will never last." Anastasia and Will's life from jumping thought the looking glass to them in the Outlands. Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds


_Every boyfriend is the one_

_Until otherwise proven_

"You cannot live on love, Anastasia." The words of the mother echoed in the daughter's head as she slept on Will's shoulder. The blonde cuddled with the former thief more when a harsh breeze appeared. Will shrugged off his coat and placed it on Anastasia as well as kissing her temple. Anastasia smiled and kissed him back, Will was all she needed to be happy yet her mother's words still lingered in her head.

_The good are never easy, the easy never good_

_And love, it never happens like you really think it should_

The cheers around him were tuned out as Will saw the women he loved announced as the new queen. One moment they were together and in love and now, there she stood with her king, smiling like she didn't break her true love's heart and trust.

_Deception, perfection are wonderful traits _

_One will breed love the other hate_

One wish was all it took to fix her mistake. All she had to do is work with Jafar and capture the genie and the bottle to get Will back. The only issue is stopping Alice, and with the curious girl is the Knave of Hearts. Preventing them from achieve their goal will cause many problems and hate. But it's worth the risk if it means that Anastasia can wish away her mistake and get back with Will. Right now she just has to be is the perfect partner for Jafar.

_You'll find me in the lonely hearts _

_Under 'I am after a brand new start'_

_And I don't belong to anyone_

After the whole Anastasia incident, Will distracted himself with other women and his heist but there was always an empty feeling in him. He had to constantly remind himself that Anastasia is gone, her new self is nothing like the girl from the Enchanted Forest, the girl that belonged to Will.

_Girls and their curls and their gourmet vomit_

_Boys and their toys and their six inch rockets_

_We're all every lovely til we get to know each other _

_As we stop becoming friend and we start becoming lovers_

Will only spent a short time with the Merry Men but they were good people and didn't deserve his betrayal. Now instead of having company and doing good, Will is branded as the Knave of Hearts, wanted dead or alive.

Anastasia had to socialize with the upper class women she had balls with and it was obvious that they hated her since she once crashed their shindig and is now their new queen. But after mingling with each other, they had smiles and laughter on their faces and insults and secrets behind their backs.

_I'm only happy when I'm on the run_

_I break a million hearts just for fun_

_I don't belong to anyone_

After each of his heist, royal guards would chase after the Knave but at the end of the day it was fun to laugh at the guards' defeat. The women Will meet, most of them end up anger at him but once in a while some women also just wants a distraction from their lives and to have fun without having a serious relationship.

_I guess you could say that my life's a mess_

_But I'm still looking pretty in this dress_

_I'm the image of deception_

Looking at a mirror, Anastasia would sometimes think of the first day she wore a red dress, the day she left Will brokenhearted and became the queen. But she's determined to change that, she just needed a wish.

_When everything is life and death_

_You may feel like there's nothing left_

Even though Will agreed to help Alice find Cyrus, there's still the chance that the genie is dead and that this adventure will end badly. The fact that the Queen wants them dead doesn't help either.

_Instead of love and trust and laughter_

_What you get is happy never after_

Will remembers the Enchanted Forest as the place where he and Anastasia had their happiest moments compared to the tragic love life that happened in Wonderland where it is certainly not wonderful.

_But deep down all you want is love_

_The pure kind we all dream of_

"I would give up my crown; I would give up everything to go back to the time that you love me. Please Will, I want you back."

_But we cannot escape the past_

_So you and I will never last_

"You'll never have me."

* * *

First completed work of the new year and I post something that's sad. Yeah... Anyway I bet the new episodes will be awesome and I hope you all liked this.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
